Red and Blue
by Shadic1978
Summary: NaruSaku OCx?. Forgive this summary for sucking: Abandoned as a child at the age of 5 Spencer thought he could never return to his village until 2 complete strangers offer to help him
1. Chapter 1

Red and Blue

Chapter 1: Prologue **OR **Will I Ever See You Again

**Spencer's POV**

I brought my scythe down on the bear and sliced it's head off. After 10 minutes of dragging it's corpse back to where I set up camp for the night. Most 11 year olds don't live in the woods, killing animals for food but after what happened I take what I can get.

I was just sitting here eating roasted bear arm when I heard a struggle from behind a bush.

"Get up!" One voice yelled… it was pitch black outside who would be here

I looked behind a bush to see a blue haired girl on the ground in chains and three men standing above her. Those headbands were from the hidden cloud and those light blue eyes are from the Hyuga clan. Okay do not get involved just live by yourself. She was kicked in the gut and for some reason that sent me overboard.

I threw my scythe which I called Masamune horizontally and their heads were sliced off. I pulled my scythe out of the tree it was stuck in and put it on my back.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Y-Yes thank y-you." she timidly replied

I stretched out my hand and after a few moments of hesitation she took it.

"I-I'm Hinata" she said

"I am Spencer U-Stone! Spencer Stone" I said nearly making a mistake

I walked her back to the hidden leaf before I had to leave for reasons unknown to her

"W-Will I ever see you again?" she asked

"I promise, here" I said handing her my scythe "Now I will have to come back" that was the last thing I said to Hinata Hyuga

That was 5 years ago. Now I sit here in a bar in some no name town drinking away my sorrows, earlier today I had learned that Itachi Uchiha had died. I had a… special connect, with him.

I was spinning a kunai around on my finger while waiting for my next drink to arrive.

"So you're a ninja too?" I looked to my right and saw a blonde haired guy, and a pink haired girl,.

"In a manner of speaking I guess I am" I replied

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Don't have a village I belong to, although I would like to" I said

"Where are you from?" The pink haired girl asked

"Hidden Leaf" I said

"Why aren't you there anymore?" the guy asked

"That is a VERY long story my friend" I said as my drink arrived

"Well how bout you come back with us, Granny should be able to help you with whatever it is" he said

"R-Really?" I asked shocked

"Yeah she's really helpful about that kinda thing" the pink haired girl said

"Maybe i'll go back home after all, tell me what are your names?" I asked them

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura said

"I'll be sure to remember that, meet me outside of the village gate tomorrow and I guess i'll come back to the village or something" I said as I finished my drink

The day had passed and I now sat on a tree waiting for Naruto and Sakura. I saw their chakra's coming from the right and turned my head. They were walking towards me and laughing, they make a good couple.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked

"Sure" I answered as I jumped down from the tree


	2. Clan

Red and Blue

Chapter 2: Clan

**LOTS and LOTS of complaints about the pairing so still NaruSaku for my friend Carly but you will see what the pairing is go ahead and guess, i'll tell you if you are right**

**Not sure what I said last chapter but at this point Itachi is alive so if I said he was dead just ignore me or tell me and I will correct it**

I walk down the streets of the hidden leaf with Naruto and Sakura with eyes on me from all direction.

"Any reason everyone is staring at me?" I asked

"You kinda look like someone we know that left a couple years ago" Naruto said surprisingly serious

"We're here" Sakura said

We walked further into the mansion and suddenly stopped at a door. Naruto knocked on the door, they were beckoned to come in and so they did.

After around 2 minutes I was called in as well as Naruto and Sakura left. I came face to face with the Hokage, I normally hate being the center of attention so you could imagine I despised this but I was ready to get this over with.

"Tell me about yourself" she said as she took a gulp of alcohol

"I will keep this brief" I said as I activated my Sharingan "My name is Spencer Uchiha, I go by the fake name Spencer Stone. When I was born it was predicted that I would have great visual prowess almost as great as my brother, that is what happens when you are born with red eyes in my clan. When I was 5 an attempt was made on my life by leaf ninja. My brother grabbed me and ran away as fast as he could. He left me in the woods knowing it was the only way to keep me safe. I often looked at my clan from this one tree I found but one night I saw what no one should ever see… my brother slaughtered our entire clan save from my other brother" I explained

"So you're brothers are the rogue ninjas Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade asked

"Step-brothers but yes they are. I had a really messed up 4th birthday present, my parents murdered my younger brother and gave me his eyes. When we Uchiha gain the Mangekyo Sharingan our eyesight diminishes to the point of blindness unless you get a eye transplant from a Uchiha, the closer the blood relation the better. I was lucky enough to be adopted by a nice family but here ends my tale only other significant thing I did is that when I saw 7 a girl from here was being kidnapped by hidden cloud ninja so I saved her."

"that was you?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, was it really that big?" I asked

"That girl still hopes to find whoever saved her and thank him, my recommendation is that you stop by the Hyuga compound and say hi before going to the Uchiha compound, you're the last Uchiha in the village so the place belongs to you now do whatever you want with it" she finished along with the bottle she was drinking

"I think I will" I said as I left

"I'll send someone when we're ready to evaluate your skills" she said

"I'll be ready" I replied as I left the mansion

I wandered the streets for hours just looking for that damn Hyugya compound, how the hell can I not find it. I decided to stop at this ramen shop for dinner I believe the name was Ichiraku, or something. I ordered a bowl of Ramen and it was good I just might have to come back here. After 2 bowls I decided to start looking again and to no avail, it was about 10pm and I decided to just go to the Uchiha compound.

No rest for the wicked for when I arrived the entire place was covered in cobwebs. Took me until fucking 3 in the morning to clear all the cobwebs, I fucking hate spiders.


	3. Introductions

Red And Blue

Chapter 3: Introductions

**Why does everyone hate me you guys are the reason all my stories are hurt/comfort you hate me so much it's at the point where the best that will happen is I stop writing the worst is me killing myself so how about since you hate my story so much you make suggestions instead of mindless hate.**

I woke up and decided to work on fixing the place up, 9 years of abandonment tends to wear down a place. I decided that some flowers were needed to spruce up the place since it looked like a graveyard so I headed into town.

I walked down the street, lost as damn always when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Naruto standing there.

"There you are, we've been looking for you" he said

"I've been around, I was looking for some flowers for my place." I said

"Ok but first I told everyone from our year to meet up so you could meet them" he said with a grin

I sighed and said "If I have to, I hate being the center of attention"

We made our way to the training field just outside of the village and about 5 people were standing around.

"Small group" I said joking

"I guess most of them were busy" Naruto said slightly saddened

"Just introduce me to them later, let's just get this over with" I said shoving my hands in my pockets

"Right" he said

I don't know what happened but I took off in the other direction, this feeling I had long ago came back… it was fear. Fear that I would lose someone again but why did it come back now. I can't believe how fuckin pathetic I am, just fucking painful how pitiful I am.

I went back to my house in the compound and took up an old habit of mind. I pulled a kunai from my pouch and pulled it up to my arm. I slowly dragged the sharp metal across my arm and watched as the crimson liquid seeped from my arm and the relief ensured. I sat there for 5 minutes just looking at the blood that was leaking from my arm when I heard a knock on the door...who even knows i'm here. I opened the door and there stood some guy with a mask over his mouth.

"The Hokage wants you at the training field" he said

"Alright, by the way i'm Spencer" I said as I put on my trenchcoat

"I'm Kakashi" he said as we exited

We made our way out of the village and over to the training field near the village.

We arrived and Kakashi said "Now then, the goal is to take one of these bells" he said motioning to the bells on his waist

"All right, let's go" I said as I charged at him


	4. Initiation

Red And Blue Chapter 4: Initiation "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" I shot a fireball at Kakashi and he stepped out of the way "Come on, you have to have something better than a simple jutsu" Kakashi taunted "Wind Style: Gust" I said and a gust of wind shot out behind me. I rushed forward and elbowed Kakashi in the face He backflipped and knocked me off balance and followed with a jab to the face as I stumbled back. I decided to retreat for now and hide in the trees. I kept running and saw a rope around my leg that now held me from a tree upside down. Kakashi laughed and said "I thought you were more skilled than that" I drew Masamune which I totally did not steal back last night(totally did) and cut the rope. "Now that's impressive" he said I rushed at him with Masamune as he pulled out a kunai. I swung my blade down and he blocked with his kunai and Masamune's blade broke off "Aw, come on!" I screamed "It looks pretty rusted" Kakashi said "Yeah well, I didn't have it for years. Gave it to a girl I saved a couple years ago" I said "Oh, you mean Hinata" He said with realization "Seriously does everyone know!" I yelled "Pretty much" he said "Well i'm just gonna finish this quick I have stuff to do today" I said "Sharingan" Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal he to had a Sharingan "Explosion Style: Level 100" I fired an explosion at the ground in front of him, obscuring his vision "Summoning Jutsu" I drew blood from my hand and summoned a regular sized falcon. "Mashima, go get the bell on his waist" I rushed out of the smoke and knocked Kakashi in the face with what remained of Masamune and made him do yet another back flip. It was as if time slowed down as Mashima closed in on the bell and just grabbed it and returned to my shoulder as I took the bell from his talon. "I would say I win" I taunted as I dangled the bell "I must say" Kakashi said as he re-adjusted his headband "It's impressive to see someone with so many skills to be a new ninja in the village" "Well I'm just one of a kind" I said jokingly "Next time I might actually try" he said as he walked off...WHAT?! - I was walking back to my place with my new headband on my left arm and when I reached the door I saw there was a note on it from the Hokage. I went in and sat down to read the note. 'Spencer We thought this would be the best way to inform you and we are sorry to report that Itachi Uchiha has been killed. He lost his life in a battle to the death with Sasuke Uchiha. We are sorry -Lady Tsunade' My eyes stung from the tears that now flowed down from them...Itachi was the one who saved me from my parents and now he was dead. I didn't care if he murdered everyone I knew he was a good person. "Would you like to know the truth about Itachi?" I turned around as fast as I could and a masked man sat on the window. "Give me one reason not to burn you to ash Akatsuki" I said as I activated my sharingan "Ah, you have achieved the Mangekyo" When did I do that "But more to the point I am here to tell you the truth about your brother Itachi" "Fine but if you lie I will blow you up" I said as I outstretched my hands 1 HOUR LATER "And all of this is true?" I asked to be safe "Yes, it is and I ask you to join forces with me to crush the Leaf" He said "No" I replied "What?! But think about what they did to Itachi" said "Itachi chose that mission to stop an uprising, it was not forced upon him. I choose to continue Itachi's will and defend the Leaf" I stated "That is rather unfortunate, next time we meet it will be as enemies" he said as he disappeared into a vortex. "Great" I stated to myself "This should be fun" 


	5. Pain

Red And Blue

Chapter 5: Pain

"Aaaaaaand done" I said to myself as I finished working on the new and improved Masamune.

Masamune now had a curved blade along with a chain on the end of the hilt that was now wrapped around my arm.

A explosion echoed as I ran outside and jumped onto the roof of the main house. The village was being destroyed with fire everywhere.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" I turned around and pointed Masamune at the blue haired girl who was standing behind me.

"I am Spencer Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan. Who are you?" I asked

"Your killer" she said

I sliced her in half with Masamune and she was revealed to be paper.

"You have to try better then that" she said while behind me

I gave the chain a little more room and swung it around me again and hit another paper clone.

"Sharingan"

There was 6 paper clones around me but 1 chakra was stronger than the rest. Got it.

"Mangekyo Sharingan"

She started to move away, realizing I found her.

"Amaterasu" I burned her but she dissipated into paper.

"Wind Style: Gust" I launched forward and my Fedora with the Uchiha crest on top was flown off of my head.

"Fire Style: Fire Extermination" Fire launched from all sides of my body but still she dissipated into paper.

I have to have some Jutsu that might work...I got it. I thought back to that day I was training with Naruto and got an idea. Ok focus. Time seemed to slow down as my chakra swirled in my left arm and the blue ball formed and proceeded to add fire and wind into it turning the blue ball into a yellow and white color. I rushed at the blue haired Akatsuki member and made contact.

"Explosion Style: Rasengan!"

She flew into the wall and I aproached her. Paper soon was around my arms and legs and proceded to break my bones.

"Before I die, I liked you're origami" I said

"Now I almost don't want to kill you" she said

"Shikigami Dance" A spear of paper formed in the air and soon made contact with my head… this is how I died. Weird she seemed so nice and pretty.


	6. Construction

Red And Blue

Chapter 6: Construction

I shot up with a gasp while recovering air...what happened. Oh yeah, I died...hell looks like the village except destroyed and I realized I was on a bed. Wait does hell have beds? You would think they had a bed made of spikes or spiders or spiky spiders...spikers.

I got up from the bed and realized that my compound was completely annihilated. I found my fedora with the clan symbol on top which I now rested on my head. I wrapped Masamune around my arm and started walking towards where a giant crowd was. I had a bad feeling.

I drew blood from my thumb, formed the hand sign and slammed my palm on the ground

"Summoning Jutsu"

I summoned a falcon large enough to ride and proceeded to hop on

"Kubo, take me to that crowd" I said

"All right" he said in his deep voice.

When we arrived my worried were put to rest, the village was just congratulating Naruto. Sakura went up to Naruto and punched his head and hugged him, next thing that happened no one was expecting. Sakura actually kissed Naruto and in front of the whole village. They just stood there like that for 3 minutes until they separated for air.

"Looks like they will be just fine, hey Kubo can you take me to Mt. Valahaku?" I asked

"Sure" he responded as we disappeared and reappeared on Mt. Valahaku, the mountain on the falcons.

"Ah Spencer, come back"

"Hello Master Toriyama" I said with a bow to the strongest and largest of the Falcons.

"Why have you come back?" Master Toriyama asked me

"This may surprise you but I have died" I said

"You What?!" Kubo yelled in surprise

"I died because I was not strong enough, I want to continue to learn Sage Jutsu" I said

"Very well, come with me" Master Toriyama said and I followed him

We walked across the mountain above the clouds for 15 minutes and reached the highest point of the mountain that was so high that you had trouble breathing and felt cold

1 Month Later

I was finally getting the handle of sage mode and at the same time I was training with my Mangekyo Sharingan.

After 5 minutes of gathering nature energy I was now in sage mode, I had talons, red wings and my hair was red now. I was looking for that masked- "Found him!" I yelled as I jumped off the mountain.

I flapped my wings and started flying across the sky and after 5 minutes my wings disappeared. I summoned Kubo and kept on going towards the general direction while I noticed it was now raining. I heard the crackling of thunder and then Kubo was struck by lightning as we fell to the ground...well I fell, Kubo vanished into a puff of smoke. I needed air so I began swimming up when I realized someone familiar in the water as well but she was surrounded in red. She was bleeding out. I swam closer while using my Wind Style to separate the water faster. I realized it was that blue haired girl who killed me but I could feel the good in her besides I can't just let her die. I grabbed her with my left arm while using my right arm to swim up. Transferring Chakra to my hands and feet I climbed onto the water and stood up.

"Give her to me"

"Ah, Madara"

"Give me the girl or I kill you both" he repeated

"Yeah, about that- Mashimoto!" I yelled as I disappeared into a cloud of smoke

I reappeared at Mt. Valahaku and ran as fast as I could to Arakawa, the healer Falcon. "Help her!" I yelled and got Arakawa's attention

"What happened?" Arakawa asked calm as ever

"She got stabbed is there anything you can do to help?" I asked

"Give her to me" Arakawa said as she held out her wings

I put her in Arakawa's wings and followed Arakawa into her large hut. Arakawa did her thing and started working on the blue haired girl, I sat down and started thinking. What the hell made me save her I mean she did kill me once. Despite being covered in blood she did look pretty...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked Arakawa

"If you didn't get her to me when you did she would have died but she WILL make it, she'll wake up when her chakra recovers" Arakawa explained

"Alright" I said

Arakawa let out one of her once in every 30 year laughs and it did catch my attention.

"What's so funny?" I asked the healer falcon

"Love at first sight" Arakawa said while laughing

"1. Second sight. 2. Not love at most a crush 3. shut up" I said and I knew I was blushing.

I took out a piece of paper and started folding it carefully, maybe if I make her something she will try not to kill me again key word try. About 3 hours later, after 8 tries I made a perfect paper rose out of light blue paper.

I fell asleep at some point and when I woke up there was a paper spear in front of my face.

"Who are you, where am I, and why am i here?"

Well...someone woke up. "I am Spencer Uchiha, you might remember me from when you killed me in the Leaf. You are on mt. Valahaku this is the mountain of the Falcons. You are here because when I found you, you were in the ocean surrounded by your own blood from when that guy in the orange spiral mask stabbed you. You would have died if I hadn't been following that masked guy."

"What do you want with me?" she asked

"Just to help you, what's your name?" I asked

"Konan" she said as she dissipated the paper spear

"You're safe here, this place is a mountain in the clouds it's impossible to see from below" I explained

"Alright but why did you save me, I killed you?" She asked

"To be honest I have no idea my gut just told me to save you besides you seem like a good person" I said while leaning on a table with my arms crossed

"Here" I said handing her the origami I made

She gave me a questioning look

"Yours is covered in blood" I said pointing at my head

She took the origami flower from my hands and used it to replace her own.

"Thank you" she said while downcast

"With the broken bones and blood loss, Arakawa said that you should be back to full strength i about a month." I explained to Konan

"That long?" she asked

"Arakawa says that if I got to you and here a second later that you would have died" I explained and at the end Konan's eyes widened

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm under a powerful genjutsu, when it ends, I will die" she said

"No!" I yelled

"What?" she asked

"I won't let anyone important to me die ever again!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

I activated my Mangekyo Sharingan "Tsukuyomi"

At a waterfall with black grass Konan by the waterfall.

"Where am I?" she asked herself

"This is Tsukuyomi, my most powerful Genjutsu" I said as 7 falcons formed into me.

"It won't help...I WILL die" she said bluntly

"I am one of the best Genjutsu users the Uchiha- No the world has ever seen. I can make it so my Genjutsu will make you live more than his can make you die" I explained

I started to cast my Genjutsu with all the Chakra I had even though this will probably put me in a coma with overwriting Madara's in addition to casting the new Genjutsu. I found Madara's Genjutsu and started to cast my own over it, by the time I dispelled his Jutsu I had about 1/10 of my Chakra left. I used my very last bits of chakra to cast the new Genjutsu to completely eradicate Madara's.

I undid my Tsukuyomi and returned to where I was with Konan.

"I undid his Genjutsu, you are going to live" I said with a rare smile.

Something wrapped around my arms and to my surprise it was Konan. "Thank you for saving me" she said

I then passed out from lack of chakra and blood coming from my eye.


End file.
